warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tawnypelt
|pastaffie = LionClan (Modern), TigerClan (Modern), ShadowClan |postdeath = None |age=Approx. 112 moons (9.3 years) |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Tawnykit Tawnypaw Tawnypelt Tawnypelt Tawnypelt |familyl = Rowanstar Tigerstar Goldenflower Bramblestar Swiftpaw, Hawkfrost, Tadpole Mothwing Dawnpelt Tigerheart, Flametail |familyt = Mate: Father: Mother: Brother: Half-Brothers: Half-Sister: Daughter: Sons: |mentor = Brackenfur, Oakfur |apps = Starlingwing , Grassheart, Needletail |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky |deadbooks = None}} Tawnypelt is a lean, mottled, pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :During his final warrior assessment, Bramblepaw thinks about Tawnypaw, and wonders if she would be made a warrior soon as well. Firestar reassures him that Oakfur will have been training Tawnypaw well, and, because she is his age, she'll probably be made a warrior soon. :At Brambleclaw's first Gathering as a warrior, he runs into Tawnypaw, who confirms that she had been made a warrior, now Tawnypelt, to her brother's excitement. She's happy that Brambleclaw had been made a warrior too. When the leaders are speaking, Blackstar announces that Tawnypelt is ShadowClan's newest warrior. While most of the Clan cats cheer, several of Tawnypelt's own Clanmates stay silent, mainly the deputy, Russetfur, because Tawnypelt had been born in ThunderClan. :Firestar remembers how Tawnypelt left ThunderClan to join her father, Tigerstar, in ShadowClan, much later on. Bramblestar's Storm :When Bramblestar brings a patrol to see Blackstar, Tawnypelt and her patrol meets them. Tawnypelt asks her brother what he is doing, bristling her fur in shock and anger. She glares at the leader while working her claws on the ground. Bramblestar explains he wants to see Blackstar, but Grasspaw wants to chase them off. Tawnypelt informs the apprentice that leaders can visit each other and he doesn’t need to react to everything with aggression. Tawnypelt seems wary as she faced the ThunderClan patrol, telling her brother that she’ll escort them to ShadowClan camp as they don’t run into trouble they claim to be not looking for. The she-cat leads both patrols through the trees and, at camp, she reports to Blackstar that she found the ThunderClan patrol wondering around their territory and asked to see Blackstar. After the leaders talk, Blackstar orders Tawnypelt to escort the patrol back but Bramblestar refuses the escort. During a Gathering, when Blackstar gets upset about honoring the fallen, Rowanclaw soothes him with kind words and Tawnypelt’s eyes are filled with pride for her mate. :After the leaders talk, Tawnypelt squeezes in between her Clanmates to talk to Bramblestar. They touch noses in greeting and Tawnypelt mentions it’s good to see him. Bramblestar mentions that Rowanclaw did a good job before, and Tawnypelt agrees that he is great. Bramblestar starts suggesting that it won’t be long until Rowanclaw becomes leader, and Tawnypelt’s neck fur bristles in offense. She asks if he is thinking if Blackstar is too old to lead them, and denies this, insisting her leader is fine. Bramblestar tells her to take it easy and keep her fur on. Tawnypelt lashes her tail then presses her nose against the leader’s shoulder. She tells him to take care, calling him a stupid furball before turning to join her Clan. When Bramblestar runs into another ShadowClan patrol, he asks if his sister is at least okay. Ferretclaw insists all the Clan is okay. Much later, Bramblestar scents ShadowClan trespassers, but discovers it Tawnypelt. He asks what she is doing there. Tawnypelt emerges from the bushes and Bramblestar reassures Jessy that it’s his sister and orders her to wait. Tawnypelt seems thin and ruffled, eyes wide. Bramblestar asks if her mate is okay, and Tawnypelt replies he’s as okay as the rest of the Clan. :Tawnypelt tells her brother of her grief, explaining that ShadowClan is in trouble as they lost their camp and a lot of their hunting grounds as the lake has flooded it. Bramblestar admits that is bad and explains about ThunderClan’s own troubles. He asks if ShadowClan has tried hunting at the top border like ThunderClan is. Tawnypelt says yes but admits they have run into problems. She hesitates, lowering her head and seemingly uncomfortable as she claws the ground. Bramblestar asks what she is talking about and Tawnypelt takes a breath. She explains that there are kittypets who think they own a part of the forest and are attacking ShadowClan patrols. Bramblestar asks if she is talking about Susan and Jacques, but Tawnypelt shakes her head, explaining they were taken away with their Twoleg when the lake started flooding. She explains these cats are different. Bramblestar is surprised kittypets can chase away ShadowClan cats, and Tawnypelt protests there were lots of kittypets. She explains that they are hungry and not as strong as they once were. Bramblestar feels for his sister as she is torn between pride and desperation. He asks what she wants him to do and if he wants him to give fresh-kill. Tawnypelt can’t reply because Jessy bounds up. :Jessy greets Tawnypelt and Bramblestar introduces the kittypet. Tawnypelt is surprised, eyes stretching wide as she asks if she is a kittypet. She gazes over her brother’s shoulder and asks if there is more kittypets with him. She sees that Frankie and Minty is also there. Tawnypelt asks Bramblestar if he is mouse-brained, she queries if taking in kittypets and giving them food and shelter at a time like this is a good idea. Bramblestar snaps they would have died if they didn’t rescue them. His sister retorts it’s not his problem. She concludes she cannot ask for help if he is too busy taking care of these kittypets. Bramblestar keeps calm as he knows Tawnypelt is snapping because she is worried about her Clan. He calmly explains that Firestar showed compassion is strength. Tawnypelt retorts Firestar would have put his Clanmates first before turning to stalk away. She looks over her shoulder, telling Bramblestar to forget what she said as Rowanstar will figure out something before vanishing into bushes. Minty comments the warrior is really fiery, but Dovewing explains that is Bramblestar’s sister and she is pretty good for a ShadowClan cat. Bramblestar is torn between his anger and worry for his sister, as he knows ShadowClan must be really be in trouble for Tawnypelt to come and beg for help as she is proud of her Clan. Dovewing is worried about Tawnypelt too, and asks if she is okay. Bramblestar admits not as okay as everyone else is. :When Bramblestar offers to help with the kittypets, Rowanstar demands to know who told him. As if she was summoned, Tawnypelt appears in the lead of a hunting patrol. She is carrying a blackbird in her jaws. She halts when she sees the leaders, and Rowanstar instantly figures out his mate told Bramblestar. He orders her to come over right away. Tawnypelt gives her bird to her hunting patrol before walking over and Rowanstar confronts her on his suspicions. The she-cat glares at her brother as if wanting to ask why he just rushed in, and confirms she did. She says she will ask for help from her brother when she needs it. Rowanstar asks if she thinks that’s Clan loyalty, and Tawnypelt snaps he has no reason to doubt her loyalty. Her meow is scathing at first, but it softens as she steps to her mate. She begs to let ThunderClan help them. Rowanstar still refuses and the Clans leave the border. Bramblestar explains to Jessy about his sister, saying that Tawnypelt was born in ThunderClan but joined ShadowClan because their father was leader. He mentions he misses his sister but doesn’t regret his decision to stay in ThunderClan. :Bramblestar leads a patrol to help ShadowClan fight the badgers. The leader sees Tawnypelt as part of a battle patrol, battered and scarred. He thinks they must have just fought the badgers. Tawnypelt is bringing up the rear of the patrol but halts, tasting the air before running to Bramblestar in his hiding place. Bramblestar insists he doesn’t want trouble and she’s not supposed to know they are there. Tawnypelt explains they are siblings and she would recognize his scent anywhere. Bramblestar winces at his sister’s scratched muzzle and missing fur. Bramblestar asks if the badgers have moved into ShadowClan territory. Tawnypelt explains they didn’t move into their usual territory, just some old sandy sets where badgers have moved into since the flood. She thinks that the floods drove them out of their old homes. Bramblestar suggests they’ll move back since the flood is receding. Tawnypelt retorts that hedgehogs will fly, explaining that ShadowClan is suffering. She says that ThunderClan did drive away the kittypets but the badgers make it difficult to hunt safely. Most of the territory is underwater still too. She lowers her head in shame, saying that her Clan was too harsh and should have been grateful for his help. :Bramblestar touches his nose to her ear and says he won’t barge in and help again. Tawnypelt raises her head, locking her gaze on Bramblestar’s. She asks if that’s really true as ShadowClan cannot fight the badgers alone. They are too hungry and weak. Bramblestar asks if she is asking for help, and Tawnypelt takes a deep breath, confirming she is. Bramblestar agrees to help, causing a stir in his Clan. Squirrelflight asks if he would really risk ThunderClan to help Tawnypelt. Bramblestar agrees he’ll do anything for his sister. Two days later, Bramblestar heads to ShadowClan to talk to Tawnypelt. He finds her on a hunting patrol, having caught a mouse. He calls her name and the she-cat stiffens, turning around and dropping her prey. She warns her brother to run as a patrol is nearby. Bramblestar urges her to come to him then. Tawnypelt grabs her mouse and they slide under a bush. Bramblestar explains his decision, and Tawnypelt’s eyes stretch wide, asking if he’ll do that with his Clan. Bramblestar insists he can’t be talked out of it as he wants to help. Tawnypelt rests her tail on his flank and says she asked for help before, she cannot refuse now. :Tawnypelt explains that Rowanstar wants to attack tomorrow night before the moon gets brighter. A voice yowls for the tortoiseshell, and she insists she must leave. She thanks her brother before wriggling out of the bush and leaving. Bramblestar does bring a battle patrol during the night ShadowClan attacks the badgers and sees a badger bracing its paw to slam down on Tawnypelt. Bramblestar starts to run, but knows he is not quick enough, thinking his sister will die. Squirrelflight suddenly attacked the badger and it only grazes its paw over Tawnypelt who is rolling away. She springs to her paws and faces another badger. Beside her brother, Bramblestar and Tawnypelt force the badger backwards, ducking beneath it and slashing its throat. Tawnypelt has an injury on her shoulder but is not slowing her down at all. She growls for the badger to get off her territory or she’ll use its fur to make her nest. The badger tries to run away with Tawnypelt biting at its hind legs. Confident she is safe, Bramblestar leaves her to it. The battle is a win for the Clans, but Dustpelt dies against the badgers. Tawnypelt standings at her brothers side and apologises. She dips her head to the deceased warrior, mentioning that he was noble and all the Clans will grieve. :Tawnypelt traces her tail against Bramblestar’s flank, thanking him for helping. She says it was more than protecting his territory, but it was to protect her because she needed him. Bramblestar looks in her eyes, recalling an omen he received and thinks that he and Tawnypelt share the same blood. The floods threatened them but their kinship gave them the strength to survive. He doesn’t explain this to his sister as it wasn’t the right time. Rowanstar tells Tawnypelt it’s time to return to camp and she dips her head. The tortoiseshell touches noses with her brother before joining her Clanmates. Rowanstar confronts Bramblestar, and the ThunderClan leader doesn’t mention that Tawnypelt begged for his help to protect her. He later thinks that the bond he shares with his sister led him to save ShadowClan. In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Forest of Secrets :Tawnykit and her brother, Bramblekit, are born to Goldenflower and Tigerclaw. Later on, she ventures from the nursery for the first time in the company of their mother. Rising Storm :During the fire that sweeps through ThunderClan territory, Tawnykit is with the rest of the Clan. She and her mother, Goldenflower, escape safely, but Goldenflower notices that Bramblekit, her brother, is missing. Goldenflower starts panicking frantically and thinks that Bramblekit will die in the fire, and yowls out for someone to rescue him. Fireheart and Yellowfang are sent to rescue Bramblekit from the camp. Bramblekit is returned by Fireheart. A Dangerous Path :At the gathering, Fireheart hears Darkstripe talking to Tigerstar about his kits (Tawnykit and Bramblekit). A while afterwards, Darkstripe takes the two kits to the ShadowClan border, where Tigerstar is waiting. Before seeing him, Tawnykit exclaims about the smell, and complains that she was getting the horrid scent all over her paws. When Tigerstar appears, she asks if he is her father, and he nods. Darkstripe tells the two kits that he is leader of ShadowClan. Their eyes stretch wide, and Bramblekit asks him if he is really Clan leader. Tigerstar dips his head to say yes. Tawnykit asks if they can come and live in his Clan, but Tigerstar answers that their place, for now, is with their mother. He asks when they will be apprenticed, and Darkstripe replies, saying that they will be apprenticed in a moon or so, adding that it's a pity he has an apprentice, as he would like to mentor one. Tigerstar asks if they can hunt or fight, and Bramblekit boasts that he will be the best warrior in ThunderClan. Tawnykit refuses to be outdone, saying she will be the best hunter. Later, Tigerstar is about to tell them why he is leader of ShadowClan and not in ThunderClan, but Fireheart appears from a bush and stops him. :When Swiftpaw's body is being brought into the camp before burial, Tawnykit and Bramblekit are seen looking at him with wide, scared eyes. :Later, Brackenfur is made Tawnypaw's mentor. :Fireheart decides it's time to tell Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw about their father, and when he does, Tawnypaw resolves to do much better than her malicious father. The Darkest Hour :When the cats walk back in to the camp after the dog attack, Tawnypaw and her brother, Bramblepaw, are seen bouncing eagerly behind Cinderpelt. When Fireheart calls a meeting, she asks him if he is going to be their new leader. :After Smallear insults her by telling her she will suffer the same fate as her father, Tawnypaw decides that she isn't willing to prove herself over and over like Bramblepaw is. She becomes distressed and later runs away to her father Tigerstar in ShadowClan. Firestar attempts to follow her and bring her back to ThunderClan, but it begins to rain, and the scent is washed away. Goldenflower is very angry that Smallear insulted her kit, Tawnypaw, just because she is Tigerstar's daughter, who seems slightly secretive about herself and what she does. :When Tigerstar's ambitions are revealed by Firestar, Tawnypaw stands with her new Clan, ShadowClan, rather than her father. After the battle with BloodClan, when Firestar asks her if she wishes to return to ThunderClan, she declines, telling him she needs to be someplace where she feels she belongs; considering how some ThunderClan cats treated her because of her heritage, she does not feel she belongs in ThunderClan. However, she tells Firestar she will miss her former Clan, and she tells him to never forget her. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :Tawnypelt is chosen by the former ShadowClan leader, Nightstar, now a member of StarClan, to be the ShadowClan cat to go on the journey to speak with Midnight, the badger. She, Crowpaw, Stormfur, Feathertail, Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw all meet at Fourtrees, the day after the four of them all recieve the same dream. Later, when Brambleclaw realizes Squirrelpaw was following him to Fourtrees, Tawnypelt and the others blame him for it. Tawnypelt mentions that she thought that it would be Tigerstar that would visit her dreams, not Nightstar. The six discuss the dream and plan to gather on the day of the Gathering. :Brambleclaw later finds Tawnypelt in ShadowClan sitting alone under one of the only trees on the territory. She attacks him, but quickly realizes who he is and berates him for sneaking into ShadowClan to visit her. He explains that the group will need to leave earlier than originally planned, at half-moon, and Tawnypelt agrees to go. :On the day before half-moon, they meet again, and take off. They cross a Thunderpath, rest for a bit, and then get moving. They see sheep and cows on their way. When Squirrelpaw gets stuck in a fence, Tawnypelt and Feathertail help to get her out with dock leaves while Crowpaw and Brambleclaw are busy arguing about what to do. :When they are chased by a dog, they encounter a cat named Purdy who tells them to climb up a tree, where they will be safe. He leads them to a pool where there are fish so they can eat. Then, Purdy shows them the way to the sun-drown place. Purdy shows them to a Twoleg nest and Tawnypelt and Crowpaw keep guard while the others drink from the bowls. :Tawnypelt receives a severe bite on her shoulder in a battle with rats, and limps painfully most of the time because it becomes infected. The cats eventually find burdock root, thanks to the special bond between Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw, and Tawnypelt's wound is temporarily soothed. :When they meet Midnight, Midnight continues to cure Tawnypelt's wound with more burdock root. The group rests in Midnight's cave, but they do not realize that the destruction of the forest has already begun. Moonrise :Tawnypelt is seen doing much better; her shoulder healed from Midnight's burdock root. She is determined to start looking after herself again to prove that she is strong, but Midnight calls her a foolish warrior, saying that she needs rest. Midnight applies more burdock root to her shoulder while she rests. The root cures the infection, but she starts to limp again when they enter the mountains, and is barely able to leap over the gap in the trail. Her shoulder gets worse and worse, and after her plunge over the waterfall, she is barely able to walk. :Tawnypelt does much worse when they find the Tribe of Rushing Water, and, although they all want to leave, Tawnypelt can't manage to keep up with them. She is angry, and says that if she is holding them up they should just come out and say it. The next day, Tawnypelt's shoulder is no better. She would not be able to leave, and, when the others wake her, her words are brave but her voice is filled with pain. She is a bit scared at being left alone with the Tribe while her friends go hunting, but she is made comfortable and welcomed by one of the kit-mothers, Star That Shines On Water. :They are kept with the Tribe for several days because, although Stoneteller's herbs are working, Tawnypelt still needs time to heal. She is doing much better, but gets sick of staying in the cave all day long, saying that the noise of the waterfall is driving her crazy. :She, along with all of the other journeying cats, are outraged that the Tribe cats want to keep Stormfur with them, and says that she'll tear their pelts off and feed them to the eagles, despite her shoulder injury. She says that the mountains are a hundred times worse than Twolegplace, and questions Midnight's wisdom along with Crowpaw. But Tawnypelt supports Feathertail when she breaks up Crowpaw and Squirrelpaw's fight and says that, if they fight amongst themselves, their mission would fail. Tawnypelt also wonders if Stormfur actually is the promised cat to save the Tribe from Sharptooth, because he wasn't one of the chosen cats in the first place. :When they are driven out of the Tribe, Tawnypelt takes the first watch, saying that her shoulder is fine. She and Feathertail are the ones that steal Stormfur from the Cave of Pointed Stones, while the others attack the cave-guards. :Tawnypelt, along with all of the other forest cats, help the Tribe try to defeat Sharptooth with deathberries. When the plan fails, she reaches safety halfway up the cave wall near the entrance. Then, when Feathertail dies defeating Sharptooth Tawnypelt is shocked, as well as the other five cats, as they realize that Feathertail was the chosen cat of the Tribe's prophecy. She is devastated at Feathertail's death, as they had grown to be close friends over the journey, and is seen looking on with grief in her eyes. Dawn'' :Tawnypelt runs ahead of the other cats with Crowpaw, eager to be home again. The other cats find her and Crowpaw facing Owlpaw, a tiny WindClan apprentice. Along with every other cat, she is worried that her leader, Blackstar, would not agree to come to the Great Rock. She does persuade him, though, and meets with the other journeying cats, their leaders, and their medicine cats. :Later, Tawnypelt runs to the ThunderClan camp, and begs them to help her when the Twolegs are attacking ShadowClan. WindClan is there, and both ThunderClan and WindClan agree to help, and ShadowClan eventually shelters with ThunderClan at Sunningrocks since their camp is destroyed. Throughout the entire series, Tawnypelt doesn't seem to be aware that Hawkfrost and Mothwing are her half-siblings, although it is mentioned by Sasha. :Tawnypelt and all the journeying cats help, guide, protect, and feed the Clans when they are traveling. She is committed to ShadowClan, and fights to prove that she is loyal even though she is among her mother and siblings while she is traveling. :Tawnypelt also says that the kits of Tallpoppy were frightened of her when she came home, thinking of her as a stranger. Starlight :Tawnypelt helps to explore the new territories for all the Clans when they reached the lake, and helps to discover her own Clan's new home. Despite difficulties on finding a good home for ShadowClan, she eventually found one. Unlike Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt does not acknowledge that Hawkfrost is her half-brother or Mothwing is her half-sister, and unlike most of ShadowClan's warriors, Tawnypelt does not help Mudclaw with his coup; although she remains neutral and does not side with Brambleclaw either. Twilight :Tawnypelt gets attacked by a hostile kittypet, Jacques, that lives in their territory. She explains to Squirrelflight how Jacques and his tabby friend, Susan, gave an apprentice, Talonpaw, such severe injuries that he died soon after dragging himself back to camp. The kittypets' Twolegs also threw something at Cedarheart, badly injuring his leg. Together, ThunderClan and ShadowClan come up with a plan to stop the kittypets from attacking ShadowClan without their Twolegs interfering. Tawnypelt volunteers to use herself as bait to lure the kittypets away from the Twoleg nest so the others could ambush them. When their plan is successful, Blackstar thanks ThunderClan at the Gathering, where Onestar then angrily calls Blackstar and Leopardstar terrible leaders for depending on ThunderClan. Sunset :Tawnypelt, like Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw, is visited by Tigerstar, offering to teach her to become a "true", ambitious warrior, yet she rejects him, telling Tigerstar that he only became leader by twisting the warrior code out of proportion in order to get what he wanted, while she wants to become leader, but only if StarClan wishes it. She then advises Brambleclaw that he should stop listening and following Tigerstar's malicious teachings because he had been accepting everything they had tried to avoid since they were kits. She even tells him she was happy that Tigerstar was killed by Scourge after discovering the tyrant he was. When Brambleclaw doesn't listen to her advice, she warns him about Tigerstar's intentions and leaves. Also, until now, Tawnypelt doesn't seem fazed when Brambleclaw mentions that he shares his dreams with Hawkfrost. :Later, Tawnypelt was seen greeting Brambleclaw at a Gathering. Tawnypelt reveals to him that Hawkfrost had told ShadowClan about ThunderClan's badger attack, and that Littlecloud, who had gained the information from Leafpool, had said nothing. Tawnypelt also unveils her slight mistrust of her half-brother, Hawkfrost. Tawnypelt then runs back to her Clan. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight : She has now moved into the nursery and is mentioned as a queen. Dark River :She has given birth to three kits: Dawnkit, Flamekit, and Tigerkit. The father is Rowanclaw, and most cats are shocked when, at the Gathering, Blackstar announced the name of Tigerkit, as it seems to most cats that she named him after her father, Tigerstar. ''Outcast :Lionpaw and Brambleclaw go to ShadowClan's camp to ask if she will accompany them to the mountains, where the Tribe of Rushing Water lives. Dawnkit misbehaves by attacking Lionpaw, and Tawnypelt scolds her. She agrees to go to the mountains and leaves her kits, Dawnkit, Flamekit, and Tigerkit (who had asked to come), in Snowbird's care, as well as her mate Rowanclaw. She is accused by Russetfur, the deputy of ShadowClan, of being disloyal to her Clan by choosing to go, and Rowanclaw defends her by stating how he was proud of his mate, and how ''he hadn't forgotten how much help the Tribe gave them on the Great Journey. :On the journey to the mountains, she is in high spirits and is encouraging to the apprentices, except when they get themselves attacked by dogs. She remembers the first journey to the sun-drown-place along with the other warriors, and grows nostalgic and sentimental. :In the mountains, she, as well as a patrol of Cave-Guards and Prey-Hunters, are attacked by the invaders. She fights well in the battle against the rogues, helping the Clan cats and Tribe of Rushing Water win, and later leaves to go back to the forest with the other Clan cats. ''Eclipse :After Jaypaw helps to heal her sore pads in the mountains by numbing them in a cold stream, she is seen saying goodbye to Brook and Stormfur. :Later, when Hollypaw races to get ShadowClan to help ThunderClan against RiverClan and WindClan, Tawnypelt is one of the first helpful cats she sees. Tawnypelt asks her what is wrong and why she has come to ShadowClan. Hollypaw explains the situation to Tawnypelt, and Tawnypelt quickly takes her to Blackstar and Russetfur. Tawnypelt's kits, Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit, spy on their conversation and demand to go to the battle with their mother. Tawnypelt scolds them, but it is obvious how proud she is. She leaves the kits with Snowbird, a fellow queen in the nursery. She leaves before the actual battle party is planned and comes with Hollypaw to the battle as quickly as she can. :Tawnypelt participates in the battle with WindClan and RiverClan, fighting alongside ThunderClan. :Jaypaw confronts her when he is looking for wounded cats. He smells her and the rest of the ShadowClan party, and demands to know how she can fight against her own kin. She corrects him, and sends Mousewhisker back to the camp as of an eye injury. Long Shadows :Tawnypelt moves into ThunderClan with her kits due to Sol making ShadowClan lose most of Clan faiths and traditions. She strongly disagrees with what Sol teaches about StarClan and the Warrior Code. After Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw and Flamepaw create the fake sign, which turns out to be real, ShadowClan is restored, and Littlecloud comes to ThunderClan and requests that she returns and that no cat blames her for her decision. She takes her kits back to ShadowClan. Sunrise :Tawnypelt is seen once at a Gathering when she greets Hollyleaf warmly. Hollyleaf pushes the tortoiseshell she-cat aside, and Tawnypelt doesn't conceal her shocked surprise at Hollyleaf's rudeness. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Two of Tawnypelt's kits are now warriors called Dawnpelt and Tigerheart, while Flametail, her third kit, is the medicine cat apprentice under Littlecloud. She now has an apprentice: Starlingpaw. :When the cats return from the journey to free the water, Tawnypelt is the first cat to greet them when she is on a patrol with Owlclaw, Redwillow and Starlingpaw. She calls out to them and touches noses with Toadfoot and licks Tigerheart all over, inviting them to come back to the ShadowClan camp and tell them everything. She sends her apprentice back to tell Blackstar, and is overjoyed at seeing all of them. Fading Echoes :When Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Jayfeather are escorted to the ShadowClan camp to take back the clearing, Tawnypelt is in camp and calls out, showing that she is confused and perplexed seeing the ThunderClan leader inside the ShadowClan camp. Night Whispers :Dawnpelt and Tigerheart are tussling over who will be deputy when Blackstar dies. Tawnypelt tells them not to say anything like that. Rowanclaw comes by and comforts her by saying he's glad he's got competition. :She asks Flametail if he is okay when he comes back from the Moonpool. When Ivypaw is kidnapped by ShadowClan, Tawnypelt is sympathetic and very caring. Ivypaw is troubled by this and is not very grateful. :Her son, Flametail, is drowned when he plays prey-stone on the lake. The ice on the lake cracks and Flametail plumments through it, drowning. Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior :Tawnypelt is seen at a Gathering. When Blackstar announces that ShadowClan had won a battle with the two kittypets at the Twoleg nest, she looks satisfied. The Last Hope :She is a minor character, being shown to be moving past Pinenose and sitting beside Ratscar and Furzepelt. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Needlepaw is now her apprentice. :At the Gathering, Needlepaw mentions overhearing Tawnypelt telling Crowfrost that WindClan has always been weak. :When Alderpaw assumes that Spikefur is Needlepaw's mentor, she quickly corrects him, and says that Tawnypelt is her mentor. Needlepaw was on patrol with Spikefur because Tawnypelt was helping reinforce the camp walls. Thunder and Shadow :She is on patrol with Sleekpaw and Stonewing when they find Leafpool and Alderpaw coming to help Littlecloud. She greets them warmly and helps carry their herbs. Alderpaw recognizes his father's coloring in Tawnypelt's mottled pelt and remembers how his father and Tawnypelt are littermates. When Sleekpaw mouths off about Littlecloud, Tawnypelt orders Sleekpaw to carry a herb parcel to keep her jaw shut. She apologizes to Leafpool about the young she-cat. Later, she sits vigil for Littlecloud with Rowanstar, Crowfrost, and Stonewing. She asks why Violetkit was out of the nursery so late and Needlepaw explains that Grassheart was kitting. :Bramblestar and his patrol run into Tawnypelt's patrol to share news about the rogues. Later, Alderpaw asks Yarrowpaw why Needlepaw wasn't with her mentor. Tawnypelt asks Needlepaw why she let Violetkit out of the camp and promises to speak to Pinenose about her attitude with Violetkit. She takes the two to Rowanstar who snaps at them for breaking the rules. When the rogues visit ShadowClan, Rowanstar sends Tawnypelt, Spikefur and Dawnpelt to send them away. She is chosen again to escort them away with Spikefur and Tigerheart. Later, her apprentice, Needlepaw, leaves ShadowClan to join the rogues. :Moons later, Violetpaw runs into Tawnypelt, Tigerheart and Spikefur on patrol. She is impressed by Violetpaw's offering and takes her to Rowanstar. She agrees to let Violetpaw rejoin ShadowClan. She is worried when her mate falls ill with yellowcough. When Violetpaw is chosen to go to WindClan to fetch lungwort to heal the sickness, Scorchfur mocks that Tawnypelt should've been chosen instead of Violetpaw because Tawnypelt could be trusted. :She is chosen to relay a message to Bramblestar about Twigpaw's containment in ShadowClan in exchange for lungwort. She and Bramblestar argue about Twigpaw's choice to stay in ShadowClan since her sister's in ShadowClan which is no different than Tawnypelt's choice to stay in ShadowClan with her father, Tigerstar. Later, she asks Tigerheart to mentor Lionpaw when Snowbird falls ill and snaps at Rippletail when he's late to join a hunting patrol. She stops Lionpaw and Birchpaw when they fight over a dead thrush and orders the two apprentices to help Puddleshine gather herbs. :During Kinkfur's vigil, she and Dawnpelt smooth out her fur. Later, Tigerheart, the new deputy, orders Dawnpelt to take Violetpaw, Tawnypelt and Strikestone out to hunt. She is chosen for the Gathering and is surprised when few of their Clanmates refuse to attend. The rogues arrive and declare themselves the new leaders of ShadowClan. When Darktail attacks Rowanstar, Tigerheart and Tawnypelt rush to throw him off Rowanstar. She, Rowanstar and Tigerheart leave ShadowClan for the rogues. At the Gathering, Bramblestar welcomes them to stay in ThunderClan. She participates in ThunderClan hunting patrols, and Squirrelflight snaps at her when Tawnypelt asks Rowanstar's permision to join in patrols. Shattered Sky : In the Field Guide Arc ''Secrets of the Clans :Tawnypelt is surprised that Blackstar allows the reader into ShadowClan, lake camp. She talks about how she found her Clan's new camp, and when she and the reader get to the top boulder, the best view of ShadowClan, Tawnypelt elaborates on how ShadowClanners will fiercely defend their Clan and how she loves being in ShadowClan, for how she can be ferocious and hunt in the dark. :But she also mentions that ShadowClanners can have fun, and one way is watching twolegs on their boats that look like swan wings, and how funny it is when they tip over although Tawnypelt states that she would never set paw on a boat and how RiverClanners are more fit to do that. :After showing the reader around the camp and the branch where Blackstar addresses his Clan, Tawnypelt asks the reader to leave ShadowClan and go to ThunderClan, because they always accept rogues. :Tawnypelt appears again to talk about when she and the questing cats reached the Sun Drown Place. She originally believed the giant cats of LionClan were prowling around the Sun Drown Place and she was surprised by all the water there, because she didn't know there was all that room for water. Tawnypelt says that when Brambleclaw led them over the cliff, he fell with Squirrelpaw and Tawnypelt through a crack. The salty water got into their mouths, stung their eyes, and tried to drag the three away, but they swam to dry ground and found Midnight's cave. Feathertail had found a better way, using ledges, and that was how the badger got in and out. Tawnypelt ends by saying she'd get to Midnight's story later. ''Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the kits how Tawnypelt was not a supporter of Tigerstar, but she could not go on living in ThunderClan where she was judged for her father's actions. She was chosen to go on the Great Journey, and having her as the sole cat from ShadowClan showed to ThunderClan that she had found her true home there. She was very willing to look for new territories, and was the first to see Crowpaw's strengths, and encouraged Feathertail to fall in love with him. :She also knows that just because she is a ShadowClan cat does not mean she has to be evil or ambitious; in fact, she turned down her father's promises of glory and power since she knew that she could only achieve her own peace and happiness by herself. Rock says her peaceful, rational nature may do a lot to salvage ShadowClan's rather wicked, nefarious reputation. Battles of the Clans :In this field guide, Tawnypelt gives the reader a tour of the battle grounds where some of the most famous fights had been fought. The Ultimate Guide :She is mentioned on Blackstar’s page. Blackstar willingly let Tawnypelt join the quest to find Midnight and discover the destiny of all four Clans. :Tawnypelt has her own page. Born in ThunderClan, littermate of Brambleclaw and daughter of Tigerstar and Goldenflower, she was a bright and confident apprentice with a quickness of temper that led to clashes among Clanmates, especially when it came to her loyalty. She was horrified to learn about her father, and insisted she was loyal. When Tigerstar allied with RiverClan and drove out half-Clan cats, Tawnypaw was judged more and more harshly. Pushed to the breaking point, Tawnypaw left ThunderClan to find a life in ShadowClan. Even after the battle against BloodClan, Tawnypaw remained in ShadowClan and earned the warrior name of Tawnypelt. She went on a quest to sun-drown-place for ShadowClan. Her courage and willingness to look beyond Clan boundaries formed the group’s bonds quicker. She saw past Crowpaw’s quick temper and encouraged Feathertail to see past his shy exterior underneath. Tawnypelt was visited in her dreams by Tigerstar but refused to accept secret training because she knew he would never help her achieve what she wants: security, peace and loyalty to her Clan and she found that in Rowanclaw. Tawnypelt proved that loyalty didn’t mean treating other cats as enemies. Tawnypelt lived her entire life free of Tigerstar’s influence and reputation in which Tigerstar would have been proud of. :She appears on Flametail’s page. Flametail was the son of Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw. When Blackstar followed the advice of Sol, Tawnypelt had no wish for her kits to grow up in a Clan that doesn’t listen to their ancestors so she took them to ThunderClan. Her kits were intrigued with Brambleclaw’s kits because Brambleclaw is her brother so they are all kin. :It is mentioned on Hawkfrost’s page that Hawkfrost is half-brother to Tawnypelt. Although not mentioned by name, it is mentioned on Stoneteller’s page that when six Clan cats first arrived on their way to the mysterious sun-drown-place, it seemed Stoneteller’s prophecy would be fulfilled. She last appears on Midnight's page. She, Crowpaw, Feathertail, and Brambleclaw, accompanied by Stormfur and Squirrelpaw, left their Clans to search for her. They found her at the sun-drown-place, where she told them that the Clans would be destroyed if they didn't search out a new home by following the dying warrior, a falling star leading to the lake. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :She is briefly seen voting for Firestar, along with Rowanclaw and Snowbird of ShadowClan. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury :As Tigerclaw is exiled, he can hear the meows of Tawnykit and Bramblekit from the nursery and silently vows to come back for them. He thinks he will never let his kits be raised by a Clan of weaklings and they deserve to learn from him, to learn his courage and battle skills. As a forest fire spreads through ThunderClan territory, the Clan flees with Tawnykit racing after Goldenflower, making it out to safety. Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia Interesting Facts *She has SkyClan blood because her father is a descendant of Gorseclaw. *Vicky stated that the reason that she made Rowanclaw Tawnypelt's mate was because she felt bad for constantly getting his gender wrong. Mistakes *When she was a kit, Tawnypelt was described as pale ginger, like her mother. This description was later changed to tortoiseshell. When asked, Vicky said that she should have been tawny/pale ginger throughout the series.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *She has been mistakenly described as tabby, tawny, pale bracken, and pale brown. She has also been depicted with white chest, muzzle, paws and part of her tail in ''Cats of the Clans and The Ultimate Guide. *She has been mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes. *She was called Tawnypaw several times in Dawn, and Midnight, even though she was made a warrior in Firestar's Quest. *She is mistakenly noted to have her brother's coloring among the splotches in her mottled coat. *In Thunder and Shadow, she is mistakenly called "the ShadowClan deputy," despite Crowfrost being the current deputy. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Rowanstar: Daughter: :Dawnpelt: Sons: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: Father: :Tigerstar: Mother: :Goldenflower: Brother: :Bramblestar: Half-Brothers: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Unnamed kit: Half-Sister: :Mothwing: Grandsons: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: Grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Speckletail: Great-Grandfathers: :Oakstar: :Adderfang: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Grandmothers: :Sweetbriar: :Swiftbreeze: :Harepounce: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Flashnose: Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Uncles: :Lionheart: :Snowkit: Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :One-eye: Half-Great-Uncle: :Birchface: Half-Great-Aunt: :Frecklewish: Great-Great-Aunt: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Apprentice Ceremony References and Citations de:Bernsteinpelzfr:Pelage d'Orfi:Keltaturkkiru:Рыжинкаes:Trigueñanl:Taanpels Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Mentors Category:Major Character Category:Queen Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters